


Pretty and Pink

by Spn_kink_sock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Alpha Castiel, Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Castration, Dean Winchester Has Breasts, Dean Winchester Wears Panties, Dean is a cam boy basically, Dean sells his panties, Dean/John mentioned, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Feminization, Incest, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Masturbation, Mpreg, Normalized Incest, Omega Dean, Pregnant Dean Winchester, Prostitution, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester is Older Than Dean Winchester, Scenting, Underage Pregnancy, You Have Been Warned, omegas have pussies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spn_kink_sock/pseuds/Spn_kink_sock
Summary: Another fill from the kink meme. I made some minor edits.https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/150541.html?thread=46796813#t46796813The prompt asked for an older male character who buys worn panties from a young Omega character and uses them to jerk off. That sort of evolved into this.Castiel meets a teenage Omega Dean on an explicit video chat channel and asks to buy the Omega’s used panties. Over time, it becomes clear that Dean is in an abusive relationship and wants out. Castiel ‘helps’ him by continuing to buy Dean’s panties, but it’s really for his own selfish wants.Warnings- underage (sixteen). Alpha Father/Omega Son relationships and castration of Omegas are considered normal but just a little old fashioned and primitive. If any of that might upset you, don’t read the story.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/John Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 372





	Pretty and Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Note- Dean is castrated in this story and it’s pretty common in this particular ABO ‘verse. It’s done to feminize Omegas and better their chances of getting pregnant. The alteration does not take place on screen and Dean isn’t upset about it. He pretty much embraces his feminization most of the time.

It was just supposed to be a safe chat video chat site, where people could meet up with random people and talk. In practice, nothing was monitored, nothing was moderated and was anything goes mostly. 

Castiel was talking with a teenage Omega who called himself “Dee”. Dee was wearing nothing at the moment but a thin robe, nearly see through and a pair of pink lace panties that didn’t seem to hold any kind of cock or balls. Dee had the most gorgeous pair of breasts, visible through the open neckline of the robe, tea dark nipples. They were about the size of a pair of plums with eraser sized nipples that were hard and poking through the robe.

Castiel had just asked if Dean was castrated like many Omegas were or just tiny, like some were, Dee grinned and adjusted his webcam slightly, spread his legs a little, then hooked the panties to the side, revealing a thin, still pink castration scar and below that, a very rosy pink, very wet pussy. No cock. No balls. Just smooth above his pussy. Cas wondered who had Dee’s balls cut off and if that Alpha knew that Dee was chatting with strange Alphas on an anything goes chat channel. 

“Sell me your panties,” Cas said, impulsively. God, they must smell fantastic with all that slick dripping onto them. He hoped the Omega was scent compatible with him. 

“My panties? But I really like this pair,” Dee said. “They’re so pretty.”

“I’ll pay you enough to get twenty pairs just like those,” Cas said. 

Cas almost believed that Dee had never done this before, because the negotiations were so clumsy, but eventually, arrangements were made, money was sent by pay pal and then the next day, they met on the video chat again. Dean, the boy on the camera’s real name apparently, was wearing a different pair of similar panties, same lace pattern, different color- mint green. In front of the camera, Dean packed the pink pair from yesterday into a padded mailer. Then, he hooked fingers into the waistband of the pair he’s wearing and tugs them down, adds them to the envelope with the pink pair and seals up the envelope.

Dean spread his legs again so that his bare pussy was on view. It was totally hairless and glistening. Dean touched his pussy lips lightly, stroking them, putting on a little show for Cas.

“You have such a pretty pussy,” Cas said. “I can’t decide whether I like it better covered in lace or bare like that.”

Dean just grinned.

***

The panties arrived only two days later. There was no return address, not that Cas thought there would be, but from the post mark, they were mailed from the same city Cas lives in. He wondered if Dean was out there somewhere nearby. 

Castiel opened the padded mailer and immediately, a musky sweet scent rose, flooding Castiel’s nose and it was the best damn thing he ever smelled. He pushed the mint green pair into his face and sniffed deeply. Like apple blossoms and sex and fresh things. His cock was immediately hard, but he, in his eagerness, had opened the package in the mostly empty, but still very public lobby of his condo building. He made his way to the elevator and up to his own condo in short order. It was still a couple of hours until the time he normally met Dean on the channel. He made his way to the bedroom, dropping packages, his coat, rather than putting them away as normal. He didn’t even wait to fully disrobe. He just unzipped and pulled out his cock and started tugging at it, striping it fiercely and quickly as he deeply scented the used panties. It wasn’t but two or three minutes before he felt the inevitable swelling of his knot and the jerking of his balls tightening. In a blast of white-out pleasure, come spills over his hands and down onto his suit pants, still gathered around his hips. He didn’t care. Dean smelled amazing. Those two pairs of panties, cheap polyester lace and elastic, were worth every penny of the four hundred that he gave to Dean for them. 

Later, after he had cleaned up and had some dinner, it was time to get on the channel and meet up with Dean. He wondered, not for the first time, if they’ll ever meet in person. 

This time, Dean was wearing nothing but a pair of panties made of red lace, and a pair of red patent heels with a dangerously high heel. Cas has never had any thoughts, one way or the other about foot fetishes before, but seeing that pair of heels made him maybe understand a little. He laughed a little and said, “Can you even walk in those things?”

“Of course I can,” Dean snapped, all prideful hauteur for a moment. He got up and adjusted the cam to a little wider focus, then he walked a few paces back and forth. 

Dean was all awkward, but still somehow graceful. The heels arched his back and threw his ass back a little. The contrast was delightful. It was an every day teenage boy’s bedroom, if a little sparse and hinting at not much money. Cas even thought he saw a Metallica poster in the corner, but there was his beautiful boy, prancing around in tawdry patent stripper heels and lace panties and nothing else. The panties were more coverage than the pink or green pair, but there was a panel of illusion netting in the front, sheer, almost invisble. These panties were picked out to show off the fact that Dean was castrated.

“Who cut you, sweetheart?” Cas asks. “Does he know you’re mailing your panties to strange Alphas and showing them your pussy on video chat?”

“Daddy did,” Dean said. “But he’s busy. Too busy to take care of me.”

Then, just briefly, the brash, cheerfully slutty mask slipped, only for a minute and Dean said, “He said if I let him cut me, he would mate me, but he never did.”

A second of pure sadness clouded Dean’s face and Castiel’s heart nearly broke hearing that. The boy had probably been lied to. There was more to it than just simply not being mated. Then the slutty and happy boy was back, sitting close up to the cam. “Did you get my panties? Did you like them?”

“They’re right here. Your pussy smells lovely,” Cas said. He pulled out the pink lace pair and somehow, his pants ended up around his ankles and he had the panties in his hand, wrapped around his cock and he’s jerking off into the panties. Dean fingered his labia, slides a finger, then two into his cunt and Cas swore he can hear the squelch, squelch of it, but then he was spilling all over the panties, pearly white come everywhere. He squeezed his knot, to make his orgasm last longer. He thought that the only thing that would be better was if he were in the same room as Dean, not just his panties.

Dean sold a pair or two of panties to Cas every week. Cas built quite the collection of them. He had bought a plastic box to keep under his bed filled with the frills and lace. It seemed inelegant. An ugly place to keep such lovely things, but it was the only thing he could find that was airtight enough to keep the scent of them inside. When he let them just sit in a drawer, the smell was distracting. He wouldn’t do anything but jerk off, which would be a problem, since a lot of his work was done at home. 

They were negotiating the purchase, wearing and eventual sale of a pearl and lace thong panty when Castiel suddenly saw it- the slight roundedness of Dean’s belly, the faint darker line down the middle of it, the way that Dean’s nipples seemed darker. 

“Dean, are you pregnant?” He blurted out. The sudden flash of panic in Dean’s face told Cas a lot, but not everything. Then Dean added more information, “it’s Daddy’s but we’re still not mated and he wants me to get rid of it. He’s trying to make me get an abortion.”

Cas has never met Dean’s ‘Daddy” but he wants to punch him in the face. No, he wanted to Alpha out on his and rip the ungrateful bastard’s throat out. He could have, could mate, someone as delightful as Dean and he’s too busy. He was so lucky as to have planted his seed in the fertile field that was Dean and he just wanted to rip it out like it was a weed. He had the sudden urge to offer to mate Dean, claim the boy as his own and never let him go. Claim the child as his own. But that would be too much, far too soon.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Cas asked.

“Keep buying my panties,” Dean said. “I’m building up a stash so I can get away. He can’t make me kill my baby.”

Castiel added an extra two hundred to the next transfer, in addition to the usual amount, plus the extra money for the very expensive lace and pearl thong. The pearls on the thong are actual cultured pearls and people on the internet claimed that Omega scent would become imbedded very deeply on that kind of natural material. It would be worth it.

They went on for a couple more weeks as if nothing happened, as if nothing had changed. Except Cas asked to buy panties every single day and has given Dean twice, three times what he asked for before. In a few weeks, Cas gave Dean several thousand dollars, ostensibly for panties, but really so that Dean can build up his stash. Castiel could easily spare the money. It was not like he has much to pay for, now that the condo was paid off. They didn’t talk about it, Dean didn’t ask why the amount was so much more or why the frequency was so often. Cas hadn’t asked Dean about his plans, how he intended to escape what sounded like a very bad situation. It didn’t seem like its his place. It seemed like Dean’s eyes now were often red-rimmed, as if from crying. There was that time where Cas saw what he thought was heavy makeup on Dean’s face, around his left eye especially, but he can’t tell for sure and he thought Dean would get offended if he asked. He did dare to say, “If you need to, you could come here.”

He didn’t know what Dean thought of that. The chat connection was broken off right away. The next day, Dean had pasted on the veneer of happy, slutty boy so convincingly that Cas didn’t know how to bring it up again, besides, he was too enamoured and consumed by the way that Dean was posing for him in the pearl thong panties that had finally arrived. There was a band of ivory lace that rode just under the very small, slight swell of Dean’s just barely showing baby belly. Attached to that were two ropes of small pearls that passed between his legs. They were, according to the website, real cultured pearls. Dean was bent over, back to the camera. The lush globes of his ass were parted slightly by the position and Cas could see Dean’s pussy, framed on either side by a rope of pearls. 

“It looks just as beautiful on you as I thought,” Cas said, palming himself through his pants.

“It’s not very comfortable to wear. I tried today, for a while. I wore them to school, to get my scent on them for you,” Dean said. “The pearls dig in and rub on my lips all day. It’s not very fun, trying to concentrate while they’re rolling around. I had to go commando after a few hours.”

Cas got harder at the thought of his beautiful boy distracted from his school work by his pussy getting stimulated and he tugged his zipper down, pulls out his cock and stroked it openly. He pictured his cock piercing into that rosy pussy, framed by the pearls, then later, after he’s come, pearls of his come decorating the pussy next to the real pearls. 

“Turn around, sweetheart,” Cas said. “Let me see your face.”

Dean does. His cheeks were flushed, so was his chest. His breasts had grown a little with the pregnancy and they were peach sized now, tipped with brown nipples.

“Play with your nipples for me,” Cas asks. “Roll them in your fingertips.”

Dean did. He didn’t seem to notice at first when the drop of milk beaded up at the tip of the nipple, another beautiful pearl. Cas worked himself harder and faster at the sight, yearning to be there, to lick it clean. Only after a few more drops did Dean notice, making him blush, but not from sexual excitement. 

“I’m sorry,” he said. “With the baby, they just do that now. I read on the computer that it’s normal, especially for an Omega. Maybe I should move on to something else?”

“No, keep going,” Cas said. He wasn’t sure how to say that he finds it enchanting, that if he was there, he’d take a nipple into his mouth and suck on it, hope to coax much more than just a drop out. 

“Ok,” Dean said and he gets back to work on his breasts, kneading them until the milk was coming out in dribbles and streams, running down his belly even. Dean takes off the pearl thong and uses the lace band to dab up the milk, then wipes the lace band on his damp, slicked up pussy. Then he puts it in the padded mailer and said, “For you.”

Cas exploded all over his hand, coming harder than he can ever remember.

The next night and the night after that, there was no Dean waiting for him on the video channel. Cas cursed himself. He pushed Dean too hard, asked too much from him. The milk thing was too kinky and the boy decided that he had to stop coming around. Maybe he allowed himself to hope a little that Dean was just using the opportunity to escape from his ‘Daddy’ and that maybe he would be back after a while, at a new location. Cas didn’t allow himself to hope much, because a few thousand dollars really wasn’t enough to start a new life, that it would be too hard for a pregnant Omega, especially one so young to make it on his own. After a week, he gave up on Dean showing up on the channel. He gave up on the pearl thong ever showing up in the mail too. It never would. He didn’t care. He worried far, far more about the person who wore it, the Omega who did those kinky things. 

He knew that he was a disgusting person. Not, he thought for liking the things he did, so much as for paying for them. Dean was young, yes, that was true, but Omegas even younger were mated all the time. Liking the scent of an Omega sniffed from their worn garments was normal, even masturbating into them. Even liking the way that Dean’s breasts had leaked milk was a normal Alpha trait. His older brother Michael even suckled on his Omega mate Adam in front of the family. If he could have met an Omega in person, done those things naturally, it wouldn’t have bothered him. But he’d taken advantage of Dean, given him money for them. It was only right that Dean should abandon him like this. 

***

“You don’t look good,” Sam, his friend and co-worker said as they both grabbed coffee. They were both tax attorneys. Cas did most of his actual work from his home office, but he went to the office several times a week to meet with clients and for firm meetings. Sam was a broad shouldered, good looking Alpha whose hair was a little longer than you might expect from an attorney, but was so serious and good at his job that you never hardly noticed. “You look like you’ve been abandoned by a mate. I didn’t think you were even mated.”

“I’m not,” Cas said, knowing that he did not, indeed, look his best. He couldn’t sleep for worry about Dean, for guilt about what he’d done. His eyes had heavy bags under them. He’d lost ten pounds. “I’ve had the flu. Just a touch under the weather. You don’t look well yourself.”

“I’m worried. My baby brother ran away from home,” he said, chugging his coffee. “Things have been kind of weird at home lately anyway. I thought they were going to get mated, him and my Dad. Our mom’s been dead for years, since he was a baby and it just seemed inevitable. My brother was totally in love, you know. I mean, I know a lot of Omega boys love their Daddy, but I thought this was the real thing. But then my Dad started drinking again. And then he took my brother and he got him cut. I didn’t think my Dad was the kind of guy to do something like that, you know? It’s just so...primitive.”

Cas felt a welling up of guilt. It was. It had turned him on so much, Dean’s bare pussy. He knew that modern Alphas were supposed to be against that kind of thing though. It was cruel if done against the will of the Omega, of course, but Dean had given no sign that it had caused him distress. Many Omegas even sought castration out, that they felt better in their bodies when it was done, more feminine which was more how they saw themselves. A male Omega was much less likely to get pregnant ever, unless he was castrated or had hormone treatment.

“It sounds like a difficult situation,” Cas said.

“Then my Dad calls me up a few nights ago, drunk off his ass, ranting about slutty, worthless Omega whores trying to take the place of his Mary, that’s my Mom’s name, and how he’s better off without him, that he threw him out for good. It sounds like he threw my Omega brother out of the house, but I don’t know why. Why would he do something like that? And why wouldn’t my brother come to me first? The cops won’t help. My dad’s not talking. I don’t know what to do. I just can’t even think straight, thinking about Dean out there on his own.”

Cas’s stomach dropped. It was too much of a confidence for his Dean and Sam’s Dean to be two separate Dean’s, especially considering that it was Sam who had pointed Cas in the direction of the chat room service in the first place, as a ‘good place to meet Omegas, seriously, we need to get you laid, dude,’ kind of thing.

“Dean is your brother?” Cas asked, trying to keep his voice as level and innocent sounding as possible.

“Yeah. I’m not sure, but I think he’s pregnant. Neither of them would admit to that, but it just tears me up, thinking of him like that. I’m afraid he thinks that if our Dad rejected him, that he’s cut off from the whole family. They did that to Omegas sometimes, in the old days, you know. Casting them out of the clan. But I would never. I don’t care what Dad thinks. I just wish Dean could know that he could come to me. I’d do anything for him. Support him and his baby. If there is a baby.”

“I know you would, Sam. You’re a good man. A far better man than the rest of us.”

Certainly a far better man that Castiel ever was.

***

Castiel met his clients. He did his work. He contemplated loopholes, work arounds, deductions, exemptions, tax loss harvesting. He saved one client fifty-thousand in taxes. He wondered if another was illegally siphoning funds to off-shore accounts, but couldn’t get a clear enough picture of their complicated linkage of accounts to figure it out and was frustrated that they didn’t trust him enough to fill him in on the real picture so that he could smooth it all out and legally, if not morally, deposit those funds in completely above the board accounts in countries that were tax advantaged. He was good at his job, better even than Sam, he thought. In short, life went on a boring and normal as it had before he met Dean on the chat channel. Colorless. Scentless. 

He kept the panties shut up tight in their plastic storage tub under his bed. He’d taken them out one night but had felt overwhelmed at their scent, dizzy even. He felt like he had the flu the whole time. He even thought about going to the doctor, but his searches on the internet led him to believe he had a very mild form of mate rejection. Not that Dean had been his mate, but letting himself get so caught up in the scent of him from the panties had convinced his body that they were, at least a little. It would fade in time, the website assured him. He would feel better eventually, though he should see a doctor if the symptoms didn’t disappear in a month. There were artificial hormone shots that could break the cycle. So Cas struggled through his days and tried not to think about Dean and tried to talk himself into just throwing out the tub of panties.

He didn’t have to wait a month, just another week. He had stayed home most of the week, working the spreadsheets, rescheduling client meetings, working harder than ever, but being mostly a hermit, unless you counted conference calls, which he kind of didn’t. Groceries were bought over the internet and delivered by a service. Nothing else was really needed. One day though, he had to go out finally. There was a firm wide meeting, no getting out of it. 

Sam was there. “You look worse than ever,” Sam said. “You sure this is just the flu? You might want to go see a doctor or something.”

“You might want to consider that for yourself. You do not look well,” Castiel said, noting Sam’s stringy hair, the stale, rank scent of an Alpha that was not washing himself with scent blocking soap enough. He was noticeably thinner and had grown a beard, a scraggly one. “Is there still no sign of your brother?”

“No, not at all and my dad is worse. Got himself arrested for DUI again. He can’t afford the bail and I’m sick of bailing him out. It sounds cruel but I’m just letting him rot in there this time. I can’t any more.”

“I’m sorry. Complicated family situations are so. Complicated.”

“We’d better to in to the meeting,” Sam said, indicating the conference room where the other attorneys and the support staff were gathering. 

Later that day, when Castiel went home, he stopped at his mail box. Not that he thought there would be anything there but junk mail, not even bills. He’d had all his important bills put to electronic autopay some time ago. He was right. He finds nothing but a flyer from the grocery store, a Pottery Barn catalog and an offer for car insurance. He turned around to head to the elevator and he perked up because he thought he smelled a familiar scent, just a hint of it. His heart was suddenly racing as it got stronger and stronger. Then, Dean was there, throwing himself at Castiel as if he just expected Castiel to open his arms and pull him close. Which Castiel did, of course. Because how could he not?

Mate! Mine! His rebel mind cried out and there was such a huge part of him that wanted to just throw Dean over his shoulder, take him to the elevator, then up to his condo and then claim and mate the boy without waiting to be asked, without consent, without even a second thought. Luckily, that part of his mind wasn’t the part in control at the moment and though it was a grinding effort to do so, he pushed Dean away. Not letting go of him completely, no, that couldn’t happen, but just to arms distance.

“Where the fuck have you been Cas?” Dean asks. “I’ve been waiting outside your building whenever I can for a week and you are just never home. You said if I had to, I could come here, but where have you been?”

Cas takes a closer look at Dean and realizes that the boy was far smaller than he thought, based on his impressions of the video chat. Also, the boy must have been sleeping rough. He was dirty, smudges on his face, his hands. Overlaid on that wonderful scent of him was a sourness and stink of grime, exhaustion and residual terror. Dean has had a rougher week than either himself or Sam. And hunger. The boy smelled of hunger. He knew that he’d given Dean quite a bit of money for his panties, but what if Dean’s father had thrown him out without allowing Dean access to that or anything else?

“Upstairs, now,” Castiel said and soon they were in the condo and Dean was not in his bedroom, which his inner Alpha bitched at him about. Dean was at the kitchen island while Castiel poked his head into the fridge, trying to figure out what he could make with the hodgepodge of groceries he had bought almost randomly from the delivery service.

At last Cas couldn’t think straight and he gave up. He pulled out bread, peanut butter and jelly and made sandwiches. Dean made a face but ate anyway, shoving food into his face like he hadn’t eaten in a week. Maybe he hadn’t. Only after Dean slowed down, Cas said, “You have to call your brother. He’s been frantic.”

“My brother? How do you know...”

“Your older brother is Sam Winchester, isn’t he? Very tall and and an attorney. He hasn’t been able to talk about anything for the past two weeks except how worried he his that his brother Dean has gone missing.”

“Sam abandoned us. Abandoned me.”

Cas didn’t know the Winchesters’ particular situation, but he could see, from what little he did know, how it might seem like abandonment, doing normal things like Sam did, like going to college and moving out, might seem to particularly entrenched and enmeshed families as abandonment. His own fucked up, co-dependent family considered his moving away to be the same. They thought he should have stayed on the family compound in Montana and worked in the family business. With cows. 

“I don’t know about that. I do know that he said he would do anything to take care of you.”

“How do you know Sam? Did he come looking for me here? Did he trace you by my computer accounts or something?”

“I work with Sam. He was the one that pointed me in the direction of the chat service we used. No doubt he did the same for you.”

“Nah, he ain’t that cool. I told him about it. But it’s not like he cares. He left me there when he could have taken me to his big city fancy lawyer apartment. He let my Dad make all kinds of promises he wasn’t ever gonna keep and he left me there with him.”

Castiel didn’t know how to explain just how difficult it was for an Alpha son to challenge his father. He didn’t know the particular circumstances. Sam had said he had thought Dean was happy, was in love with that father. 

“All I know is that you should be with Sam and let him take care of you. He is a good man. I am not.”

He definitely was not the kind of Alpha Dean needed right now. He was the kind of Alpha that paid cash for used underwear and jerked off into them. His heart literally hurt at giving Dean up like this (a symptom of rejected mate syndrome, his mind, not so helpfully, supplied), but that was only very rarely fatal. He pulled out his phone and pulled up Sam’s number from the contact list. He started the call.

“You may speak to him or I will, but he has been called,” Cas said. 

“You son of a bitch,” Dean said, but he didn’t get up from the island.

“Hey, Cas,” Sam answered. Cas put the phone on speaker mode. “Is this about the Jenkins case again? Can it wait? I’m at my Dad’s house, trying to see if I can figure out where Dean would have gone, if there’s some clue in his stuff. It’s kind of hinky. Get this. Dean had a lot of cash stashed in his room. He would have taken that if he ran away, right?”

“Sam, Dean is right here. You should come pick him up and take him home.”

“What the hell, Cas? How did Dean end up at your place?”

“That is a long, complicated story in which I do not come off very well. Dean will tell you the details and you may act accordingly. But for now, you should bring your brother home. He is need of your help.”

“Fuck you, Sam,” Dean snapped. “I want to stay with Cas. He’s good to me.”

“I will see you soon, Sam,” Cas said. “You know how to get here?”

“I’m on my way already.”

Once the call was ended, Cas said, “I know it doesn’t seem this way now, but I have not been good to you. I took advantage of you when I should have known better. Sam will take care of you now.”

Dean kept glaring at Cas while they waited. He kept eating at a slower pace. That was good, he thought. Dean was no longer hungry at least. His mate would be taken care of. Cas tamped down any stray thoughts about that. His inner Alpha knew Dean was his, but Cas had spent his lifetime pushing that son of a bitch down and taking control of himself. He should never have let himself get so far gone in the first place as to do what he’d been doing. Sam was there before too long, banging on the industrial metal door of the loft style condo like thunder. Like an apocalypse was at his door. Maybe it was. 

Cas went to meet his doom. Sam strode right past him, ignoring him. 

“Dean!”

“Sam!”

The brothers ran to each other, Sam catching Dean up in his arms, wrapping him up safely, squeezing his Omega brother tightly while kissing the top of his head. He didn’t seem to be crying, but it seemed like he was close to it. Sam’s Alpha scent, woody and strong, not particularly unpleasant as other Alphas went, flooded the condo, making Cas bristle at the intrusiveness of it, but he kept himself locked down tight. Sam was marking Dean with it. That was right. An Alpha had the right to protect those close to him by marking them. 

Sam spoke, breaking the tense silence, “Dude, we’ve got to get you home and in the shower. No offense, but you reek.”

Then to Cas, “You will explain later and if I find that you’ve so much as touched him.”

The threat still hanging, Sam left, with Dean. It took a while for their scents to fade, but he helped it along, opening windows, spraying scent blockers. He sighed as he worked, willing the pain in his chest to subside. He would not die from not claiming his mate, he told himself. It was what was best for Dean and that was what mattered most. Cas dragged the plastic tub of panties from under his bed and without opening it up, carried it down the hallway to the garbage room. He dumped it, plastic tub and all, into the compactor. Back in his condo, he deleted links to the chat service, cleared his internet history, did everything he could to wipe that particular slate clean. 

When he was done, he got back to work, distracting himself with a particularly gnarly question about how a family could avoid the inheritance tax on a substantial estate where the family Alpha had passed away unexpectedly, without the kind of estate planning that would normally make it easy to preserve family wealth and make sure it stayed with the next generation. It was something that might not have satisfied his heart at all, but it kept his brain occupied. 

Cas heard nothing at all from the Winchester brothers for three days. He kept his head down, did his work. Pushed his Alpha down far, as deep as he could get it. Even he could tell that his scent was diminishing. Before long, at this rate, people would mistake him for a Beta. That was fine. He did not deserve an Omega. He was trash of the worst kind. 

On the fourth day, Sam called. It was from his personal number, not the work phone, so Cas ignored it. If it was a work matter, Sam would almost certainly send it by email anyway. In the evening, after work, Sam showed up at the condo, banging on the metal door, perhaps a little less clamorous than the first time, but still loudly. Cas, head aching with the effort of the day’s work, went to answer, rubbing his forehead, realizing as he did that he was still in the suit and tie he’d worn to meet with Angel Ministries to help prepare for their audit with the IRS, who were challenging the organization’s tax-exempt charitable status. He wasn’t sure the IRS didn’t have a point. But work was over for the day and Sam had to be dealt with.

“I promised Dean I wouldn’t hit you,” Sam said, right off, before even stepping inside. 

“I wouldn’t stop you. You could tell him that I totally deserved it,” Cas said. “And you would be right.”

Cas stepped aside, motioning Sam in as he loosened the tie still wrapped around his neck. Sam stepped in, looking around, as if trying to discern the most public area of the open concept space and the more private areas. When Alphas entered other Alphas’ spaces, it was only in the most public spaces. To step inside his bedroom would be like getting all up in his face. Cas indicated they should go to the kitchen island. It was closest to the door. While some Alphas preferred the kitchen as a more private space, Cas had never been a big cook and there was the closed pantry to give him the feeling of food security. And it was the space closest to the door. Sam took a stool, the one closest to the door, another indication that Sam was trying to keep this as non-confrontational as possible. Cas wished, not for the first time, that he could have been a Beta and not had to worry about all these minutia of status, confrontation and posturing. 

“May I get you something?” Cas asked.

“No, I, that’s not what I’m here for,” Sam said. “Dean’s doing better. The baby is fine. Five months along and my Dad hadn’t taken him to one prenatal appointment.”

“I’m glad Dean is better,” Cas said. “Have you considered what reprisal you might want from me?”

“I thought about going to the firm partners, but I’m not going to. Honestly, you’re not the villain here. Maybe just the skeevy secondary villain at best. Panties? Really?”

Cas flushed, but remained silent, ready for a full dressing down.

“If my Dad hadn’t decided to take another deep dive back into the bottle, you probably never would have met Dean. They’d be mated already. I don’t know if that’s what’s best for Dean but it was what he really wanted. I don’t know. Maybe my Dad would have turned abusive without the drink. The way Dean tells it, the panties were just an excuse for you to give him cash to get out.”

“I wanted to help, but I didn’t know how. Aren’t you the one who is always saying that my ‘people skills’ are rusty? But the panties, those were strictly selfish on my part.”

“Dean misses you. He said that it was worst part. Dad threw him out without a phone or anything and he couldn’t get in contact with you. He wants me to let you video chat with him again. I told him that was a no-go.”

“I understand.”

“I want his panties back too. I don’t know how I’m going to be able to face you at work, knowing you’re jerking off, using his scent like that.”

“I threw them all out,” Cas confessed. “You’d be welcome to search even my bedroom for them.”

Sam’s nostrils flared for a moment, a bit of anger coming out, but also him taking in the scent of the place. He wouldn’t find any hint of Dean here. Cas had cleaned and descented the place as best he could.

“No video chats, but I told Dean you could meet up and talk, in person, in a completely public space, with a chaperone. Once a week. For a few hours. Not because I trust you anymore, but because I just can’t stand it when he cries.”

So, Castiel, after all was said and done, started courting Dean, the old fashioned way, with Sam glowering nearby as chaperone. No hint of panties. If they were worn, they were kept well hidden under Dean’s maternity jeans. Dean tended, at least in public, to dress towards the masculine side of an Omega, with a couple of layers of shirts, including a loose over shirt. There was no hint of the makeup that Dean had worn for their video chats. No high heel shoes. 

There was no chance that John Winchester would get out of jail and get sober, then come to claim his rightful mate. The charge of DUI had escalated to vehicular homicide when two of the people in the other car of the accident had died from their injuries, one a little girl and it was likely he would go to prison for decades. Not that Sam would have permitted John a chance with Dean again. 

This time of their meeting, Cas brought Dean a gift. Not panties. It was a pecan pie, which according to Sam, Dean was especially craving due to the pregnancy. Dean took a little peek at the contents of the box and smiled, then went back to the piece of chocolate cream pie he’d been working at steadily when Cas had arrived. Sam was at a different table, but nearby, pointedly staring at a lap top but not actually working on it. 

“This sucks,” Dean said, but conversationally, without much rancor. “I just want to get naked with you. I don’t want to have to do all this dating bullshit.”

“I don’t know, I find myself enjoying it,” Cas said, reaching out with a napkin to wipe a stray bit of whipped cream from Dean’s pink, curved lips. He couldn’t help but think of other kinds of cream and that mouth, but that was for much later. After he had earned it. “I think I enjoy spending any kind of time with you, naked or not. Sam said you’d started up your schooling again.”

“Yeah, it sucks but I don’t have much better to do. It’s a special school, for pregnant and mated Omegas, but it’s not, like, an Omega academy, you know? Like, I gotta learn algebra and that stuff. Not just how to look pretty and please an Alpha.”

“I can’t imagine you’d need a school to learn that,” Cas said. “I will say algebra has proved itself to be useful. There are definitely formulas I use everyday at work, as does your brother.”

“Ugh, he’s at it again with the kale,” Dean said. The server had brought Sam’s order out, some kind of smoothie or juice, bright emerald green. 

Cas sniffed the air and said, “I believe it’s spinach today. You might consider some vegetables every now and then, for the sake of the baby.”

“The baby wants pie,” Dean said, rubbing his round belly happily. “Nothing but pie.”

Cas smiled at the sight of Dean, so content, round and cozy, not at all like the slutty boy of the video chats, but also, so very much like him. He wondered if they would ever be allowed alone together, if Sam would one day, approve their mating. Cas would be happy to claim Dean’s baby as his own child, but yearned for the chance to give Dean others. In some ways, this dating, this courting, was better than just the video chats with the boy who was willing to do anything. He was beaming at Dean still when he felt a hand on his knee. Dean reaching under the table. They held hands for a moment as Sam scowled over his lap top.

Something small and silky was pressed into Castiel’s hand. He froze, guessing what it was. He carefully slid his hand away from Dean’s, concealed the gift in his pocket for later inspection and deep scenting. 

“You like pie too, right Cas?” Dean asked.

“Well, certain kinds of it, absolutely,” Cas said. “Certain kinds of pie are my very favorite thing in the world.”


End file.
